


Calamity

by ItsSheeps



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Body Modification, Depictions of violence (minor), Lumina is around eleven or twelve in this story, Minor Body Mutilation, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSheeps/pseuds/ItsSheeps
Summary: Memories of the past, specifically how Lumina Lost her family and her arm when she was young- but met a House that she'll never forget.





	Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> Please be mindful of the tags. Lumina is eleven or twelve in this story and so the violence happens to a minor. (Blood, minor body mutilation by a monster, body modification, and loss of family members.) 
> 
> The creatures that attack the group in this story are Taken wolves- from a personal head canon of mine. 
> 
> This was not beta read.

Calamity.

Not long before her mother’s death, Lumina had been told that she was born of calamity. But not only because she was Awoken, but because of the many things that happened when she was a child. From the day she was born, to the day her mother died, there had been many occasions of calamity in the young Awoken’s life. It was never her fault. Lumina didn’t remember these times anymore, not since becoming a Guardian. Her death had left her without many memories, but she remember what her mother said along with a few other glimpses. 

Looking up at the strange skies of the Dreaming City, Lumina takes herself back to the day her mother died, one of the only memories of her past that she held onto- perhaps because of how bad it was, and the fact she still carried more than scars from that day. She glances down at her arm, the dark exoskeleton like limb stretching at her command; claws instead of fingers, bending with her thoughts. Every time she thinks about her arm, it brings her back to that time. 

 

-

 

Her mother’s dead body laid to rest beneath her, the ground still fresh from where the other Awoken had dug her makeshift grave. The earthy brown was sharp, contrasting against the fresh white snow. The group had been travelling Earth together- trying to find a safe haven on the old planet. They had left the Dreaming City, left the safety of the Awoken, hoping to return to the planet they once called home, without being locked behind the walls of the City. But it was winter now, and with every day more snow fell, and there was less food for the travelling group that had yet to find a home.

Lumina wanted to return to the Dreaming City, wanted to return to the safety of their old home, where she could play with her friends, pretending they were grown up and had joined the Corsairs. 

Her tears had long since died, her mother had been dying all week, and she had forced herself to come to terms with the inevitable from the beginning. She grieved when they found her body that morning, but by the time the grave had been dug- she had accepted it. A hand falls on her shoulder, and she looks up to see one of the older leaders nodding down at her. She nods back, they must continue forward to the City, where they would ask for refuge until the winter was over. 

At least, they said they would leave the City by the end of winter, but she knew that the group would stay, and she would never return home. 

It was that same day that they were attacked. Monsters from the shadows of the tree. Not the Fallen that she knew so well from her home, but strange creatures darkness. She remembers little of the attack, not much than the painful details. Rushed movements, screams from the mothers and crying from the children. The group not knowing if they should scatter- or stick together and fight. 

Some cowards ran. Lumina hated them for that, shouldn’t they stand and fight for their family? Hadn’t they just told her, at her own mother’s funeral, that they were all family and they’d protect each other? 

Flashes of movements, like shadows circling them. She remembers those that scattered were being chased by smaller shadows, and Lumina knew they were dead already without the help of the group. She hears a growling noise just in time to move away from the claws of the beasts. But as the group continues to scatter, and her eyes meet those of one of the beasts, she realizes that this is the end. 

Teeth dig into shoulder, and she’s screaming. 

Hot blood spills on the snow as her small body collapses to the ground beneath the beast. Sharp claws digging into her stomach and she lets out another scream as teeth bury themselves into her head. 

She’s left to die, at the paws of the beast. She closes her eyes, trying to not scream as she feels her body being torn at- until there’s a loud noise, yelling in a strange language, and the beasts scatter. All she’s left feeling is the searing pain, and hot blood pooling from her body. Hot tears rolling down her face from the pain. 

She’s trying to stay conscious, knowing if she passes out she’ll die. But the pain, the blood- her head hurts and she just wants to sleep. She forces herself to open her eyes- and laughs. 

Why does the sky look purple? Is she already dead? The sky reminds her of home, and makes her feel safe. She smiles, and goes to close her eyes one final time, before she feels someone picking her up. Her body screams at her to move away, fearful of that someone- those didn’t feel like hands to her. 

Her head falls to one side as she’s picked up, the feeling of arms holding her tight. She forces herself to look up at whoever it was, and if she had the energy, she’d scream and fight back. She recognized them as the Eliksni. She knew of their race, and she knew the reef was allied with some. but she didn’t know any Earth Houses that were friendly. 

There’s chittering around her as the Eliksni speak with each other, and then there’s a cloth being pressed against her shoulder and her head. They wrap her body with what looks like some sort of large cloak, and her head is supported as they carry her off. She sees glimpses of smaller Eliksni leading them, guardian the larger one that carried her, back to a large ship. She couldn’t remember what these ships were called- they had some silly name. She focuses on the cloak of a large Eliksni in front of them, the house symbol engraving itself in her mind. 

She passes out as she’s taken onto the ship, but by some grace of whatever cruel god there was, she wakes up hours later. 

 

-

 

She’s lying on a soft surface, fur brushing against her bare skin. She wakes to the sound of that chattering again, but it takes a while for her to finally open her eyes and give her surroundings a looksee. They keep chattering about as she lies there, taking deep breaths as she comes to terms with the fact that she is alive. She starts to address herself, address her wounds. She can’t feel her right arm anymore, and her shoulder has gone numb. Her head is still pounding, and she can feel sharp points of pain and patches of hair missing. At least, she thinks patches of her hair is gone, there’s something wrapped around her head of course, keeping her from bleeding out.

Finally, she opens her eyes to the dim lights surrounding her. She begins to shift, trying to move and get a better look at the room. The chattering stops, and she hears them walking over to her. She looks up to see a large Eliksni looming over her, another (slightly smaller) one next to them. She keeps quiet, not knowing if they spoke common or not. They kept her alive, so surely they weren’t bad right? 

They go back to talking to each other, but this time, it’s as they look over her body. They seem to talk about her shoulder a lot, pointing and gently touching at certain spots. She flinches when it causes pain, and they seem to try and avoid those spots after that point. They look at each other, seemingly decided on something as they nod and one of them steps out of the room. 

Lumina’s eyes close again, she’s exhausted and everything still hurts with not having anything to numb the pain. She thinks she falls asleep again, but she’s not sure how long she’s asleep before waking up to the sound of someone entering the room again. She opens her eyes to see a circular machine hovering near her. She had seen some of those before, but why was it in here?

She watches as the two Eliksni begin to move around the room, as if they were gathering supplies. The machine hovers closer to Lumina, and she’s suddenly wrapped in a strange light. It was warm, nearly as light as air and glowing. It had no taste, but the more she breathed it in, the lighter she felt- until she was asleep again. 

 

-

 

She wakes up again hours later, to a silent room. Little feels different, except this time, she can feel her right arm again. But how? Surely the beast had destroyed it after tearing it from her body. She shifts her head, trying to look over at her shoulder. She moves her uninjured arm and pulls back the fur that was laid over her, and freezes. 

What was attached to her, was not her right arm. But instead, some alien limb attached where her arm would have been. She balks, staring at it for a while, giving the Eliksni time to realize that she was awake, and swiftly go over to her. They pull her good arm back, and cover her up with the fur. They seem to make a comment at her, as if telling her to lie back down and rest. She makes no noises, instead opting to just watch the Eliksni in her room. 

The machine visits her multiple times every day over the course of the week, giving her more of the strange light it had given her earlier. It no longer made her feel tired, but whenever she was given it, her arm began to feel stronger. By the end of the week, the arm had seemingly grown smooth against her shoulder, as if she had been born with the arm. It was stronger too, and she was able to move and bend it on her own. 

Over the course of the month, the Eliksni had taken care of her. They managed to bring her food, mostly apples and meat, but it was food. With every meal, the machine visited her. It had been a struggle to explain to the Eliksni her need to walk around, her need to use the restroom and clean herself. Not that they didn’t do that too, but she demanded privacy. Eventually, they learned her hand motions for ‘go away’ indicating she needed privacy. 

Some nights were harder than others. Some nights she’d wake up crying from nightmares, and the pain in her head. Often the Eliksni watching over her would gently pull her into their arms, comforting them. Lumina believed this Eliksni was female, although it looked no different than the male counter parts, she seemed more motherly. 

At the end of the month, the large Eliksni that found her in the snow and carried her to the ship, returned to her room. They, along with the female that took care of her, seemed to inspect her arm and test her. Making sure she could hold things, bend it, use it on her own without pain. She passed their ‘test’ and the female looked like she smiled at Lumina, before the larger one picked her up gently. She wrapped her arms and legs around them, clinging to their side as their own arms held her up. 

She didn't know where their ship had been going the days that it moved, but when the door to the ship open, her eyes went wide. 

The Dreaming City.

She was home. 

The Eliksni carried her off the ship, and approached a group of Corsairs. Lumina couldn’t believe her eyes- that was the Queen in the middle of the group! 

As they approach the Queen Mara Sov, the Eliksni bow their heads to her. Lumina can barely focus on anything as Mara Sov thanks the Eliksni for bringing her home as one of the Corsairs gently take Lumina out of the Eliksni’s arms. Everything is a haze for her, and she can’t help simply stare at the Queen as she speaks with them. Eventually Lumina is carried over to an older female, someone Lumina recognized as the owner of a large house that acted as an orphanage. 

She felts a pang of pain in her chest, as she realizes that she was alone. She glances back at the still smiling Eliksni female, and she wants to run. Run back into the arms of the alien who had taken such good care of her for so long. 

Lumina doesn’t stop crying that day, even when the Queen visits her that night along with Petra.


End file.
